1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal reproduction or record/reproduction apparatus.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 4 is a block diagram showing a conventional video signal record/reproduction apparatus with an associated television receiver.
A video signal record/reproduction apparatus (abbreviated hereinafter as "VTR"), used for recording television video signals on magnetic tape for later rebroadcasting or reproduction of television programs, normally includes a tuner to reproduce a video signal which is displayed on a television receiver (abbreviated hereinafter as "TV"). Thus, a VTR 1' is connected to a TV 2 as illustrated in FIG. 4. The VTR 1' is further connected to a first television antenna 3 for receiving terrestrial broadcast signals and a second television antenna 4 for receiving satellite broadcast signals. More specifically the VTR 1', including a first tuner (not shown) connected to the first television antenna 3 and a second tuner (not shown) connected to the second television antenna 4, supplies the TV 2 with an output normal video signal (abbreviated hereinafter as "NTSC" signal) aa which is an output from the VTR 1' as a result of optimum selection between tuning frequencies of first and second tuners by a VTR remote controller 5.
Meanwhile, recent development of television technologies has introduced a high definition broadcast service with a high definition video signal (abbreviated hereinafter as "HD" signal) having scanning lines whose number is larger than that of the NTSC signal. And, a television set compatible with both the HD signal and the NTSC signal is already on sale.
However, such a television set is not yet convenient because the television set itself needs to select manually (by the aid of an operator) a desirable input signal among a plurality of different types of video signals.